


Eating is Fuel For the Body!

by Alemeino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Force-Feeding, Forced Relationship, Horrorlust - Freeform, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, One-Sided Relationship, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemeino/pseuds/Alemeino
Summary: Lust would never ever go down to the barbaric ways of this place. He would much rather starve than eat the guts of something that was alive. Even if it was a human. Unfortunately, this twisted version of him wanted to 'help' him stay 'healthy.'And Papyrus wasn't home to keep the skeleton in check.





	Eating is Fuel For the Body!

It was always quiet at the table. The only sounds was of crushing meat and sometimes, of dripping blood. Whether it was a limb, an eye or an organ the sound was all the same. And the smell too was enough to make Lust's face scrunch in disgust. At least, at first. Now, he was already used to the smell of dead and rotten meat. Enough, but not quite to eat it. Worse was the skeleton sitting across the table, eating sloppily what looked like the small intestine of whoever was unlucky to get caught. 

_Munch. Crunch. Crrgunch_. That sound made Lust's non-existent stomach churn with disgust as he looked down at his own plate. On it was the large intestine, the matching partner to what Horror was eating. How sickenly convenient. If he could gag, he probably would have thrown up the first time Horror gave him the arm that looked to have belonged to a child. The thought made his face scrunch up about how anyone could possibly eat something like that! Even if he hadn't eaten since he got here, even if he felt his bones grow weaker and the used to be tight top get looser, he wouldn't let not even a drop of blood into his mouth. 

Lust just sat there, looking at the plate as he waited for Horror to finish his so called little meal. He didn't dare look up, stricken with fear to find his red eye glaring sinisterly at him. It wasn't that the his alternative did any harm to him, but that look. That blood red eye along with the huge crater on the side of his head, it was enough to intimidate anyone. So Lust glued his eyes down to the pinkish tube. Heck Horror chopped it into bite sized pieces as if that would make the skeleton actually eat it. The gesture was sweet, in Horror's own twisted way.

If Lust's days as the stripper he was gave him any experience, it was the knowing of when someone's eyes fell on him, even if he wasn't looking directly at the source. He stayed spent, trying his hardest to pretend he wasn't looking, pretend he was still staring at the piece of organ in front of him.

"You know..," said Horror, his tone gruff and cold. List tried his hardest not to peel his eyes off the pinkish flesh. "You gotta eat to survive. Gotta eat if you want to stay strong and healthy. Otherwise you die, your soul collapses and you'll be just another dust pile."

The way he said it. It was as if he was saying a completely innocent nursery rhyme to a child. "Oh I'm n-,not really hungry," said Lust, mentally cursing at himself. He still felt the other's eyes on him, felt how they saw through his petty lie, but his eyes remained locked on the chopped up intestine. 

"You haven't eaten over two weeks," said Horror. "I know no one who goes that long can say they aren't hungry, and your condition really gives you away." 

Lust tried so hard not to flinch, not to shake as his eyes remained glued to the stained white plate. "Well uh..," Lust said. "I uh... Just... Don't eat a lot!"

He heard the chair move, heard Horror's trademark footsteps as he neared the nervous skeleton. No shit the other could hear how his bones rattled in fear, how his breaths became short and quick. But his eyes remained locked onto the chopped up pieces of the large intestine. Even as his frame froze as he felt Horror stop behind him. The tips of his boots slid nervously on the ground as he grasped the edge of his chair firmly, his eyes stuck on to the plate. 

"Heh, you know for your given name and what you do," said Horror as he placed a hand on Lust's shoulder. "You're not exactly a good liar." 

Lust felt the fingers trace along the bone, making him shudder. Whether it was fear or pleasure, the skeleton knew one thing. He really didn't want it.

"And, I really was coming to like ya," said Horror as he traced his fingers slowly towards his vertebrae. "I didn't pick ya up just so you can die off just because you want to play the picky eater. Down here, you eat whatever is set on the table."

Lust felt fear as he heard that cold chilling tone.

"And if it happens to be bowels-" 

He gasped. Feeling his oxygen get cut off.

"Then that's that you will eat whether you like it or not," said Horror as he firmly grasped Lust's neck, the other trying to push his arm away, trying to fight back. Horror pushed the chair against the table, making the edge press against Lust's ribs as he then grabbed the other's left hand and pulled it out.

"Now why are you fighting me?," said Horror, smiling devilously. "I know how much ya love it when it gets rough. However, now isn't the time for you to get all lusty. First we gotta get some of my delish food into your system so you can have energy to play. And I don't want to damage your little body, despite how fun it could be."

Lust struggled, trying to push himself off with his kicks but his efforts were futile, even more in trying to kill his alternative. He wined as he felt his arm stretched out and felt Horror open up his clutched hand. Turning, he didn't waste air and chose instead to give Horror a hateful glare. Sure he was terrified, but he wouldn't go out without a fight. He may be have shown off his body as a toy but he wasn't going to allow this, this monster to choke him that way. To, touch, him in such a way.

He saw Horror's smile falter for a second, before it grew wider than before. "Wow, you really like that don't you? Heh, quite the sinner eh? But didn't you listen darling?" as he said this he grabbed to tip of Lust's fingers, and then-

Lust screeched in pain as Horror snapped the bone, tears pooling in his eyes as he desperately tried to break free.

"Now we could do this the easy way, or the fun way," said Horror as he let go of Lust's hand and picked up the fork, stabbing a piece of the organ in the process. "Which should it be?"

Lust struggled with all the strength he had. If this had been done maybe a week earlier he might had had strength but now? He was powerless to do much, and the lack of oxygen was making him more and more lightheaded. Looking down at the fork, his stomach churned at the thought. 

It was either this, or death. 

Lust gave a strangled nod as he felt Horror's hands loosen bit, but were there, hovering around it. The skeleton grinned as he picked up the fork and gave it to Lust, waiting for him to open his mouth. Lust wanted to turn and run,but his instincts all screamed obey. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and let the psychotic skeleton feed him the organ piece.

The taste was horrible and hell did Lust wish he could gag. The iron taste and the mushy texture was enough to keep him from swallowing. 

No. 

He wouldn't let this lunatic do this to him. 

"There now that's a good-," before Horror could finish Lust spat the chewed up piece and scrambled out of the side of the chair, beginning to run to the door and escape. Anywhere would be better than here. Maybe if he was lucky he could get to the lab and find out a way home, maybe Alphys could help him. God were his legs hurting from using energy that wasn't there. What he would do to have some of his brother's cooking. Heh. He sure had a lot to tell him when he retu-

************

He groaned. The world around him was all blurry, a few white spots hurting his eyes. Light? Where was he? He tried to get up, but found himself unable to move. As his eyes adjusted he found himself sitting at the table again, the plate still there. Looking down he saw his hands tied up on the arms of the chair, and given his recent status he knew breaking out wasn't an option. 

Footsteps. And he already knew, even if it hadn't started yet. 

He was fucked up.

"Oh little lady why did you went and did that for?," said Horror as he came into Lust's view. "You know how cold and treacherous the world outside is, especially with monsters looking for a bite like you." He chuckled as Lust shook with fear. God why did he have to be so stupid to prove he was anything other than what he was and screw around in Alphys' lab!

Horror grabbed the plate and fork, poking at another piece of the intestine. "Plus your mistakes almost cause ya to make me bust that flawless skull of you. I understand you want to fit in but trust me, you wouldn't pull this look off," he said with a tone much too sane. "Now eat up precious, you gotta refuel that wonderful energy of yours if you want to do your job right later."

As Lust looked up at the piece of organ, his eyes twitched with disgust as he clenched his mouth shut and gave Horror a glare. Muttering with all his energy like the stubborn idiot he was. 

"...fuck...you..."

And that was a mistake he deeply regretted.

Horror closed his hands around his neck again, only this time he dug his sharp fingers into the bone. Lust screamed in pain as he felt a bit of marrow run down his vertebrae. The lunatic skeleton grabbed the fork and forced the piece in, only adding up to the pain. Lust felt tears form in his eyes, both from suffocation and disgust. Horror apperanlty read his mind as he loosened the hold and grabbed the hand which already had one broken finger.

Lust gave Horror a pleading look, only it wasn't out of desire or need.

But of fear.

Yet fear was what Horror lived for right?

 _Snap_.

Lust screamed with pain. Horror moving down to the previously broken one, which was only the tip. As he was about to snap it Lust quickly swallowed, letting the sickenly food down into his system. Horror grinned, yet his hands still remained around Lust's neck.

"Well aren't you obeying," said Horror. But Lust heard that tone if disappointment, another thing his experience taught him. Horror grabbed the fork and poked another piece but stopped. Lust stood frozen, wondering what could have made him pause.

His smile grew wider as his red eye appeared to grow smaller at the same piece as the dimly dark room grew darker to follow the eerie look. Before Lust could say anything the hand closed tightly around his neck, sharp phalanges digging into the bone. Lust screamed in pain as Horror roughly shoved more food, causing him to almost choke even more.

What did he do wrong? He swallowed the food right? He agreed to eat right?! Why?! Why did Horror-

Even as food was being shoved into him, even as that iron taste filled his mouth, even as he was suffocated even more and tears filled his eye sockets, Lust knew the answer.

Horror enjoyed causing him pain.

Soon enough the entire plate was empty, Lust's mouth filled with the organ as he tried so hard to break his hands free and at least attempt to do something! But the more he tried, the more pain he only brought to himself.

"Now, I'm going to let go, and I want you to swallow every piece," said Horror. "I'm sure that won't be hard, since you swallowed bigger loads from huge cocks whenever you were working."

He never thought he would live to see the day where that comment would disgust him. As he felt the hand loosen, Lust wanted to spit it all out. What even mattered if he did it or not? Horror would torture him anyways tll his hearts content!

But that rebellious fire seemed to have been cut off as Lust swallowed it all, not taking his eyes off Horror. He choked, it was too much. He began coughing, drips of blood dripping out of his mouths as his coughs became more hoarse with every one. After a few minutes, it had ceased to a few wheezes. Blood trailed down his mandible. He shivered, weak from both lack of oxygen and having forced so much matter down his throat.

"Well, you are rather a disappointing exuse for a slut," said Horror, Lust still looking down as tears dripped on to the floor. "Do you this with all your customers? Or are you just putting on a little show, just for me?"

That tone. It sickened him. Sickened him more than his nature did now. Sickened him more than the fact he just ate a child's organs. 

_Sickened him more than himself_.

He felt a hand cup his chin and lift him up. "Why I am flattered. But, you don't have to act so special around me. I love you even if you act like your normal self." He lowered his head enough to give the skeleton a kiss on his forehead. He shivered at the contact, more tears dripping to the ground.

"Well while I would love to play, I promised Papyrus to help him out with recalibrating his puzzles," said Horror as he receeded. "Even thought I rather do the job myself. You have no idea how much meat those traps can steal!"

He felt the footsteps leave, Lust not caring if he was still tied up. Just him being gone was enough. At least if he wasn't around, he wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh and Lusty, you wouldn't try and leave right? It's a dangerous world out there," said Horror. Lust looked up, but his gaze said otherwise. 

"...N-,no H-,Horror..," he replied weakly, shakingly putting on a smile. Horror grinned, saying no more as he left the house, leaving the skeleton sitting in darkness.

He wanted this to end.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted to just _die already_.

 

At least if Horror came back, he could say he was crying from the burning pain in his damaged fingers and the stinging on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha fuckers I have no shame ha ha ha!!!! Yeah I am a horrible person for torturing Lust but.......
> 
>  
> 
> He brought this on himself!!!! NO SHAME HERE! I SHALL BURN IN HELL FUCKERS!!!


End file.
